The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of a winding machine for selectively winding and unwinding web-like guided materials.
In its more specific aspects the present invention relates to an improved winding machine for winding and/or unwinding web-like guided materials or goods and comprises a driving-side stand, and auxiliary-side stand, a support positioned between the driving-side stand and the auxiliary-side stand, and a beam, such as a journal beam or mandrel, clamped between the driving-side stand and the support.
The clamping or chucking and the unclamping or unchucking of journal beams is associated with increased expenditure in equipment and working time. When the journal beam or mandrel is clamped or chucked it must be, for instance, raised into alignment with and be located in front of the journal take-up devices or receivers. As an alternative to this procedure the journal take-up devices or receivers themselves can be lowered until they are aligned with the journals or pins of the journal beam which is to be chucked. Only then can the journal beam be clamped or chucked by performing an axial movement of the journal take-up devices or receivers. If the journal take-up devices were previously lowered, then they must now be raised again. Only thereafter is it possible to arrest the journal beam at the journal take-up devices or receivers, whereafter it is then possible to place the journal beam into operation in order to perform the winding operation.
When the journal beams are unclamped or unchucked additional difficulties arises. The wound journal beam has a considerable weight, and it is for this reason that care must be taken to prevent the ends of the journals or pins from being loaded by the inherent weight of the journal beam. Unfortunately, this nevertheless does occasionally happen, so that the journals or pins no longer exactly align with the journal take-up devices or receivers. This defect is not readily noticed when the alignment deviation is only small. Nevertheless inexactly aligned journals or pins result in the journal beam failing to rotate concentrically enough in the winding machine, so that vibrations arise and the winding speed has to be limited. In extreme cases the winding of the web-like materials or goods, for example, a warp sheet, is disturbed.